Four Seasons of Love
by kitoyisme
Summary: Time does not dictate whenever love wants to govern someone. Neither summer, fall, autumn, nor spring could say no to love. InuixKaidoh, Golden Pair, Imperial Pair, Thrill Pair
1. Summer

**Four Seasons of Love**

* * *

hey guys... do I have something to say to you or what?! well... let's not waste anymore time... I'll be writting more on PoT once again... well... my fandom has been regained because a very good and techie friend of mine showed me some sneek-peaks on the real (human) movie of PoT... and it was like... whoah! I have got to get my hands on that movie!

so i guess i'm going to write more and more about PoT once again... well...

anyways... so here's a new fic... it should be 4 chapters long... portraying the four seasons of the northern and southern hemispheres of the globe... I started with summer because I want the spring to be special... and thus... last chappie of the fic... :D hehehe... :D welll... such a lame reason...

read and review, ok? it powers my mind... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT... ain't it sad?... :(**

* * *

**Summer**

"Today could possibly the hottest day of the year!" The TV sounded as a live-feed of a weatherman pointing at all the red spots on his map, which was extremely innumerable. "Temperatures are reaching up to the 30's in the Celsius scale!"

Inui took the liberty to turn the TV off. "The exhaust will produce more heat, better shut it down." He reasoned out.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed, fanning a thin magazine on his face, trying to create wind. "Your talking will create even more heat."

Inui just gave a soft chuckle. He continued to the kitchen and fixed some snacks for Kaidoh and him. "Kaoru would normally take grapes on a Sunday, but he drank orange juices through-out the entire week." Inui said to himself loudly. "Basing on that fact, there's a 60 that he would want to drink an orange and a 40 on grapes. But that 60 would be reduced to 40, considering the fact that he might want to try a new taste, and try my newest Inui Juice 39: Love Heating Drink…"

Kaidoh has been listening to Inui all the time. He quickly reacted by the sound of Inui Juice. "Grapes!" Kaidoh shouted, stumping both of his hands on the wooden table in front of him

"Coming right up!" Inui replied, mixing the violet-coloured powder on ice-cooled water from the ref. He finished his normal concoction in just a matter of seconds. He prepared two grape juices, one for him and one for his love.

"Here you go." Inui said, handing Kaidoh his glass of grape juice.

Kaidoh stared at the glass for a full minute with his sceptical eyes. "Did you put anything else in here other than powder and water?"

"Of course not!" Inui replied. "Let me show you." He grabbed Kaidoh's glass and drank a large amount of juice. He placed the glass, half-full on the wooden table and faced Kaidoh. In a swift motion, their lips met each other into a hot, intimate kiss. During that kiss, Inui had supplied Kaidoh's mouth with some of the juice he mixed.

The kiss broke because the two had to catch a little bit of air. They just panted for a full three minutes before Inui decided to break the silence. "Suki da yo, Kaoru." Inui sincerely and happily said.

"Baka!" Kaidoh hissed. "Your juice tasted salty!"

Inui broke out into a hysterical laughter. "That must be my lunch." He said, pulling Kaidoh into another kiss.

* * *

So... that's it for summer... :D hehee... short... i don't need to lengthen it.. because... well.. i just dont' wanna... :D hehehe... :D I do hope you like it... :D reviews are highly appreciated, thank you... :D

watch out for autumn, being portrayed by the toot Pair... :D hehehe... ;D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	2. Fall

**Four Seasons of Love**

* * *

hey guys... so here's yet another instalment of my old fic... well... hehehe... :D I think this will all there be for this week... the next update will be the coming friday... :D hehehe... :D well... I won't stall you anymore... continue reading the fic... :D hehehe... :D

ok... the Golden Pair will be portraying Fall... the windy season... :D hehehe.. :D well... I hope that you'll do have fun reading... ;D hehehe... :D

before I'll post the Disclaimer's tag... i would just like to tell you that there's nothing wrong with posting a review... it's your right as readers... and I hope you'll exercise that right of yours... :D hehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT...**

* * *

**Fall**

"It's such a nice autumn afternoon, folks!" Eiji's pocket radio cracked on his pocket. Leaning on an iron bar, Eiji watched and gazed at the brownish fields below him. "Such a nice afternoon deserves a nice song." The voice on the radio said before a melodious arrangement of notes played. Eiji released a loud breathe of air and shivered as a slight gush of wind blew on his direction.

Silently, Oishi crept towards Eiji, holding a tray with two steaming chocolate drinks on both hands and a jacket hanging on his dominant hand's shoulder. He placed the tray on a nearby table and picked the jacket with both of his hand. He gently placed the warm piece of clothing on Eiji's shoulders and closed his mouth on the red-head's ear. "I don't want people to get a cold, Eiji, especially you." Oishi whispered with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Oishi." Eiji said with a smile of his own.

"It's nothing." Oishi replied before placing a quick kiss on Eiji's cheeks, which made the red-head blush profoundly. Oishi quickly retracted and grabbed the chocolate drinks he set on the table. "For you." He said while handing Eiji the steaming cup of dark brown liquid. "Careful, it's hot."

Eiji just smiled and turned towards the empty void of space between him and the scenery below. Oishi followed Eiji's example. They both spent a long time for silent meditation and reflection on all the things that had went through to them. Not one sound was heard between the two, with the exception of the slight gush of wind moving in and out of their noses and mouths.

Eiji was the one to break the silence between them. "Ne, Oishi…" He started, rather silent and withdrawn. Oishi just gave him a questioning look in response. "I love you!" Eiji said in a louder, enthusiastic voice, just like what he normally is.

Oishi blushed slightly and smiled. "I know that already, Eiji." He said, still staring deep into Eiji's dark eyes.

Eiji shook his head sideways, along with his finger. "Yeah, but what you don't know is that I love you more than the stars in the night sky!" He said with his energetic tone.

Oishi flashed a grateful smile. "Well, Eiji, my love for you will not stop as long as there is still water in the ocean!" Oishi said rather loudly.

Eiji didn't say a word in reply. He just flashed a sweet smile and stared deeply into Oishi's eyes. After a few moments of no movement, Eiji advanced and gave Oishi an intimate kiss; one that he'll never forget for as long as he'll ever live.

* * *

Did you like it?! :)) :D hehe... :D well... did you? :D hehehe... I sure hope you do... hehe... the like what i said in the A/N above... I don't think I can update soon enough... well... I'll try to do so... :D hehehe... :D

I want to get some feedback, if you want to... :D hehehe... :D please do send some review... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	3. Winter

**Four Seasons of Love**

* * *

hey guys... took me extremely long enough to write the continuation... hehehe... :D well... college demands so much... especially time... well... that's life, ain't it? :D

anyways... here's the next chapter... consisting of the two captains... hahah... don't they just look cute with the other? :D hehehe... :D well... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... :'(**

* * *

**Winter**

Tezuka sat apathetically on a couch, taking pleasure of the fire burning warmly at the fireplace. The coldness of the winter has lost its chill on Seigaku's captain, replaced by the warmth of sweet love. Everything just seemed so perfectly calm, soothing, and relaxing.

"Missed me?" A voice sounded from the back of Tezuka's couch. A few moments later, a pair of hands quickly made their way first to his shoulders, then lower, until one hand virtually caresses the chest area and the other on the abdominal section.

Tezuka didn't reply to Atobe's question. Instead, he gently grabbed the grey-haired captain's hands and kissed them warmly. The arms slowly plunged themselves lower, until Atobe's chin rested on Tezuka's shoulders. "You smell sweetly." Atobe commented, sniffing the aroma coming from Tezuka's neck. "Grape-scented, I presume?"

These were among the few times when Seigaku's captain didn't feel the need to hide feelings for anyone, who would, after all, spy on him on the Atobe manor. "All for you, Keigo." Tezuka replied sweetly, showcasing a sweet, sincerely smile.

"You're too kind…" Atobe said, before placing a warm kiss on Tezuka's exposed neck.

Tezuka felt the soft touch come and go. "Where are you going?" He asked, after noticing the hands that wrapped him possessively earlier were now gone from where they were.

"No where…" Atobe replied, lifting two mugs of steaming coffee. He slowly walked to Tezuka's front and gave Tezuka one of the mugs. "To keep you warm all night…" He said, displaying a smile he always preserved for his beloved person.

"Thank you, Keigo." Tezuka replied, taking the mug from Atobe's hand. He twitched to the far side of the couch, giving enough space for another butt to be placed on his side. "Accompany me, please."

"Don't mind if I do." Atobe replied before sitting down on the single-sitter couch with Tezuka. It wasn't that spacious, but it was comfortable. One of his arms made its way to Tezuka's waist and pulled the said man closer to him.

A long silence crept on the two; the only sound penetrating their ears was the rustling of wood being burned at the fireplace in front of them. They just stared at the fire, noticing how one burst of flame intertwines with the other like lovers. Tezuka was the one who broke the long silence. "Aishitemasu, Keigo…" Tezuka said in not louder than a breath of air.

"Aishitemasu, Kunimitsu…" Atobe said before taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

did you like it? I don't know how to write good fics anymore... so i guess that would be something good... hehehe... :D

anyways... i hope you can send me a review or something? :D hehehe.. well... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	4. Spring

**Four Seasons of Love**

* * *

hey guys... i have made you people wait for so long... hahaha... :)) :D well... that's life... I finished this story a week ago... I just don't know why i haven't posted it yet... hahahha... :D i must have forgotten... :D

anyways... my fav. pairing!! weeee!! thrill pair guys... they really make a cute couple, don't ya think? :D hehee... :D

after reading this chap, please send a review... :D heheh... this is the last chap... :D yeah... just send a review... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT characters... if I did, the world will be turned upside-down and inside-out... :D**

* * *

**Spring**

Ryoma sat idly on a side of a hill infested with cherry blossoms, looking at the captivating scenery of Tokyo City in its spring time. The sun brightly shines on the clear, cobalt firmament above him, illuminating everything in sight's view. The wind blows gently and coolly, making the small inches of grass sway to wherever the direction of the breeze would lead.

Just beneath his hill, Fuji holds his camera and takes picture of anything and everything that he knows is picture-worthy. He smiled as he realizes how beautifully he has taken picture of a Morning Glory flower. Contented with what he has got, he disassembles his camera and keeps it on his sling-on bag. He then walked slowly and gracefully towards Ryoma's direction. Mysteriously, the wind has shifted its direction and is now blowing from Fuji's back towards Ryoma, making the grass beneath the tensai's feet dance with the brunette's every step.

"Fine weather…" Ryoma commented with a smile, looking at Fuji into the eye when he was close enough.

"Great weather…" Fuji said, taking a seat in Ryoma's right side. "I've taken some pictures with you in it. You might want to see it?"

"Stalker…" Ryoma said with a cross of his sweet smile and his smirk.

"Yeah, well, this stalker will make you moan in ecstasy later." Fuji said, smiling deviously.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma hissed in the fury of his blush. "We're in the public!"

Fuji chuckled amusedly in a flirty manner. He didn't say a word about the topic anymore; he just bent his body to lie down, which Ryoma also did. They just lied down with closed eyes, feeling the warm breeze of air rushing through their body. Slowly, they budged towards the other's direction, minimizing the already small distance between them.

"Ne, Syusuke?" Ryoma started, shifting to his side to face the closed-eyed angel beside him.

"Hmmm…?"

"Why do you love me?" Ryoma asked, looking a little bit serious.

"Because I easily top you on bed and that you have a cute ass..." Fuji replied in a joking manner.

"I'm serious!" Ryoma said in a rather demanding tone.

"Well…" Fuji started, shifting to his side so that he's now face to face with Ryoma. "Because you're you… Love doesn't demand a reason or a condition. It's a decision one has to make."

There was a slight pause of silence between the two, and then, "I love you with all my heart, Syusuke." Ryoma said in a pleased and satisfied manner.

"You'll always have my heart, Baby, just like the way I'll always have yours…" Fuji said, with his own smile that made Ryoma skip a heartbeat.

They just stared for a while before engaging in an intimate kiss. The wind blows towards their direction again, now coming from the back of the cherry blossoms, making the small petals fall on Ryoma and Fuji's area, covering them from envious people.

* * *

That oughta finish the fic... :D hehee... :D made it extra-sweet... :D heheh... :D don't you think it's sweet?? :D heheh... ;D anyways... let's not forget the review, okay? :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
